1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drum support devices and more particularly pertains to a new drum support device for attaching secondary or auxiliary drums to a drum stand that already supports one or more drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drum support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,739 describes a device for holding a plurality of instruments. Another type of drum support device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,869 configured for holding one or more drums in a manner that will make the drums convenient to carry. Still another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,492.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be used to attach additional drums to drum stand that already supports one or more drums.